


A Night to Remember

by ShipInTheOcean



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipInTheOcean/pseuds/ShipInTheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, from all my other works I think we've established that I'm god awful with titles so for that I apologise. I hope you enjoy the work, I wrote this ages ago and decided to dig it out so I'm sorry if it's a bit poor. Fuck it, enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, from all my other works I think we've established that I'm god awful with titles so for that I apologise. I hope you enjoy the work, I wrote this ages ago and decided to dig it out so I'm sorry if it's a bit poor. Fuck it, enjoy :)

"Ygritte?" He had only just rolled off her. Sweat coated their bodies as they lay on furs near the fire, riding could be tiring work if they were wanting each other enough. 

"Yes, Jon Snow?" She carried on panting, and sometimes she'd give little shivers. This was the weakest Jon had ever seen her, stark naked, her body wracked in aches. Good aches, he hoped. 

"Did it hurt? You know, when you know..." A blush crept up on his cheeks as he felt Ygritte looking at him. She started to laugh.

"What? Because of your massive bone?" Even Jon couldn't help laughing. He rolled onto his side and weaved his fingers in her long, red hair. Kissed by fire. 

"No, not us. When you lost your maiden head. Did it hurt? I heard Grenn said it hurt as much as passing a baby." Her eyes dropped to the floor. The laughing had stopped now. The temperature seemed to drop so much it drove Jon to wrap a fur around himself. Ygritte untangled her hair from his hand and turned her back to him. 

"You know nothing, Jon Snow..." He watched her shake and pulled in close, sharing his fur blanket. Pressing herself against him, she felt him stiffen, causing her to smile. "Already?" 

Mounting swiftly, she looked into his eyes and rested a hand upon his cheek. Sincerity and... what Jon believed to be love, leaked through them. With one quick roll of his hips he entered her. She responded with a gasp, and a clutch of the furs that they were only a moment ago cocooned in. His hands rested on her hips and moved up her back, teasing her and making her giggles and moans entwine. Then they moved to her front to trail over her stomach, cup her breasts, massage them gently. As he felt himself getting close he reached his hand through the thatch of hair between her thighs to her sweet spot. In seconds, she was screaming his name, that she loved him, endless curses in her blur of pleasure. His seed trickled on her inner thighs.

Once again, they ended up in the same position. Sweating, gasping, kissing. Tangled on the floor, laughing at the men telling them to "shut the fuck up". But Ygritte said something, that Jon did not expect. 

"I won't mother you a bastard, but I will mother you a son."


End file.
